Internet Connection Sharing involves the use of a host device, such as a smart phone, with Internet access. Other client devices, such as a Bluetooth car kit or a personal computer, may connect to the host device, which may function as an access point for the client devices to access the Internet. Traditionally, Internet Connection Sharing requires users to manually configure the host device each time they wish to provide Internet access to a client device. Such configurations are inconvenient because they require one or more manual steps to enable Internet Connection Sharing on the host device. Scenarios where a car kit may access the Internet through a phone may create unnecessary distraction to a driver. Instead of focusing on driving, the driver may need to look away from the road to manually configure their phone or a host device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.